The present invention relates to a stone separator with an air separator for processing a material mixture, and to a separation method.
Such devices are known from the prior art, and are used for processing material mixtures, such as biomass, in which foreign bodies, e.g. stones, foils or similar components, contained in the biomass are separated. For example, it is known to use the different falling behaviors of the different components of the material mixture or, for example, to suction different components by means of blowers or suction devices and use the different fluid dynamic behavior of the components for their separation.